The First One
by That Shuck Griever
Summary: <html><head></head>Sage is the first girl ever to arrive in the glade. What will happen? Will everything fall apart? Read Sage's story to find out. (Set a bit before the maze runner series) Newt x OC - Sorry I suck as summaries</html>
1. Chapter 1 - Stuck In a Metal Elevator

I woke to a blinding darkness, lying curled up, my hair splayed in a fan around me on a freezing metal ground. I scramble around attempting to find something to hold onto. My fingers smash none to gently into the metal wall and I curse silently under my breath. I peer out through holes in the cage and see myself shooting up, like in an elevator.

_So I'm stuck in a metal Elevator._

I slowly extend one of my hands above me, leaning on the side of the box to keep my self upright. Again my fingers touch the cold metal I pull myself into an almost standing position, but as soon as I get myself upright the cage shakes, causing my to be thrown against the opposite wall.

"Ow, Crap." I rub my head quickly and crouch down again, leaning my head against the cold metal hoping to numb out the pain in my head.

"H-Hello?" I call out, my uncertain voice shaking and cracked. I don't receive an answer, well of course I don't receive an answer, I'm alone and trapped in a metal elevator. I rest against the wall. "Well, this can't get any worse now can it?"

Barely five minutes later I'm bored of the silence. I laugh to my self in a voice you might expect from a maniac. "Trapped in a box." I giggle at my own stupid problem.

"Hey, wait a minute , why can't I remember anything?! WHAT THE HELL?" Images flash before my eyes, of plants, animals and objects, but I can;t remember my family or friends, or anything that has ever happened to me before. Tears gather in my eyes, threatening to spill down my cheeks

_No, you are not going to cry, you will not cry _

Suddenly I realise I can hear something, muted voice coming from above the top of the cage.

"HEY, HELP ME! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I scream at the top of my rusty lungs. I can hear a creaking sound, coming from what must be hinges in the top of the box. The top swings open and my uncertain eyes are confronted with blinding light. I shield my eyes looking down at the ground.

I hear a gasp, then followed by a whispered "What the shuck..."

"What is it, Newt?"

The first boy replied in an unbelieving voice"Take a look for yourself."

The other one whistled "Shucking unbelievable"

My eyes adjust to the light and I see two boys standing above me. Before I have a chance to say something an annoyed voice yells from behind the two.

"Hey, Whats going on?!"

"Tell them Newt."

Newt, the first boy looks down at me in shock, "It's a shucking girl, that's what it is."


	2. Chapter 2 - Sage

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry this took so long but here is Chapter two! Please Read and Review if you like my story. I will respond to any review I get up here. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>For a moment al I could hear was gasps, and then snippets of conversation<p>

"Shucking..."

"What's she look like?"

"She hot?"

"Doesn't matter, I got dibs"

My mouth dropped open in annoyance. I cleared my through and looked up at them, my voice full of anger and disbelief.

"Excuse me? You know I have a say in this? No one is 'getting dips' on anything." I put crossed my hands over my chest "I'm not a toy to be played with, I have feelings you know!"

The tall blonde guy, Newt jumped in. But it was only when he tapped my shoulder that I realised. I spun around lifting my leg into a low kick at his knees. I heard my foot connect and he stumbled backwards, taken by surprise, but soon he was back on his feet he grabbed my hand and spinning it anting I was forced around pinned underneath me, my back to his chest. I breathed deeply fuming and twisting in his iron grip.

"Get off me..." I growl, Newt smirked.

"That depends whether or not you're done struggling yet, Greenie." I breathed through my teeth.

"Not quite yet." I lift my legs of the floor and push myself off his hips. Throwing myself at the wall, this takes him by surprise and I manage to scramble up of the edge of the box before he grabs my shoe. I shake my foot free, leaving my shoe in his grasp, and run at the crowd gathered around. I dash past a small boy, grab a knife out of his belt. After I've run a few metres I turn back to the group.

"Stay away from me." I turn and run, seeking refuge my heart pounding on my chest. It barely takes me a minute to reach the nearest house, it didn't look like much, but i wanted to get away. I sprinted in and slammed the door shut heaving table in front of the door. By now the rest of the boys have arrived, surrounding the front of the little room I'm in. I look around and grab

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream at the door. I hear someone coming closer and I back away slowly, not wanting to be smashed into if the try to break down the door. I look around the room, there is no where to hide in here I think to myself. But then I look up. The roof is supported by a few vertical planks sitting on beams going lengthways across the top of the walls. There is maybe a half metre gap between these beams and the ceiling, enough for me to lie or maybe sit across. I push a small desk in front of a cabinet, using them both as stairs to my hiding place. The beams I plan to lie accross are barely ten inches above the cabinet so I have no trouble pulling myself across them. Sitting on one of the beams my legs pulled up to my chin I wait for the boys to come in.

Newt POV (Third Person)

Newt pressed a finger to his lips and began to step quietly around the back of the hut the girl was hiding in. He motioned for Minho to follow him. There was a back door on the house, and with any luck the girl wouldn't have noticed it. The walked quickly around to the back door.

"You wait here, I'll go in. If I need you I'll call. " Minho nodded and Newt pushed the door open, thankfully it opened without a creak. He stepped inside, expecting to see her facing the opposite door, or maybe in the corner cowering. But he couldn't see anyone. He stepped into the middle of the room, and glanced around. _Hiding well enough  
><em>He thought to himself. The sound of someone moving quickly through the air alerted him, but a few minutes to late. By the time he had turned around the girl was standing behind him, knife outstretched

"Where am I?" She demanded, her voice trembling and her eyes filled with pure animal fear. Newt stepped back raising his arms.

"Woah there, it's ok, it's ok. We're not going to hurt you" He said softly. The girl took a step forwards, the knife less than a metre away from Newts throat.

"And I should trust you because." Newt sighed.

"Maybe you're just going to take my word for it?" The girl glared at him and lunged, knocking his feet from under him with a kick and landing on top, pinning Newt to the floor.

"Where am I?!" She had dropped the knife in the attack but Newt had no doubt she'd could beat him up a bit.

"You're in the glade, this is we're we all live." The girl nodded thoughtfully.

"Why can't I remember anything?!" Newt sighed again, Minho would never let him forget this.

"MINHO! GET YOUR SHUCK ASS IN HERE!" HE heard the door open and the girl was pulled of him. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment before jumping up. The girls eyes were wide as she looked at Minho. Probably trying to figure out haw many times she'd have to kick him before he fell over. Minho didn't look to worried, but a smirk was plastered onto his face.

"Poor little Newty got beat up by a girl." Minho said smugly. The girl gave him a death glare.

"Keep talking like that and you'll be next." Minho grinned and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Minho." The girl shook his hand.

"I know." She adapted Newts voice. "Minho, get your shuck ass in here." She turned to Newt "Coward." Newt stepped back giving him self an offended look.

"I'm not a bloody coward, I just like bein' alive." The girl let out a smug laugh, Newt stuck out his hand. "My turn now." He stuck out his hand.

"Poor little Newty afraid of being left out?"

"Nope" Newt grinned. "Just trying to my a good gentle man."

"Not that it's very easy doing that when you're looking that bloody good." The girl blushed furiously, trying to cover it up with her hair. The other boys, who were by now standing looking in on the conversation laughed. Minho grinned.

"What'd you do to make the girl freak out like that." Newt turned back to the girl.

"Right, back to business, we need to know wether you remember anything, anything at all?" Th girl twisted a strand of hair around her finger.

"Sage, my name is Sage"


End file.
